


Friction

by OwlPost7



Series: Forces of Attraction [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPost7/pseuds/OwlPost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Friction: </b> (n). <i>The force that one surface, object, or body experiences when moving against another; the rubbing of the surface of one body against that of another.</i></p><p>Kala and Wolfie's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _  
> Put your lips close to mine  
>  As long as they don't touch  
> Out of focus, eye to eye  
> Till the gravity's too much._
> 
> _And all we are is skin and bone  
>  Trained to get along  
> Forever going with the flow  
> But you're **friction**.  
> _   
> 

Tired but happy, they make their way into their bedroom in the tiny house they bought together in Bombay a few months back. It feels like home in here, with evidence of their lives together in every corner - Kala’s small Ganesha figure on the coffee table by the window, Wolfgang’s collection of Schwarzenegger films neatly piled next to the TV, her medical textbooks on the shelf over the desk, his shoes lined up with military neatness on the floor by the closet.

He can feel the others giving them their privacy one by one, saying goodbye and purposely turning their back on their connection like they’re logging off a late-night group chat. It makes his mind feel clearer than it has in nearly a year since this whole thing began, and he’s thankful to them, glad that they’re all giving them their space like they all know to give each other sometimes.

Finally, it’s just Kala and him.

He keeps his eyes steadily on hers as he eases out of his suit jacket. Once it’s off and cast aside, he removes his new white gold cufflinks (wedding present from Lito and Hernando), and begins undoing the buttons of his shirt.

She watches him with the tiniest hint of a smirk on her lips as he discards the shirt and begins undoing his belt, still moving slowly and holding her gaze. She blushes and her smirk deepens when his trousers drop to the floor. He returns the smile with a small shake of his head. He’s still in his underwear, and it’s not like there’s much she hasn’t already seen, anyway.

He takes a step toward her and leans in as if to kiss her, but he stops just a hair’s breadth away. He can hear his own breathing, can feel hers on his cheeks as her eyes drop to his lips.

He leans just a touch closer so the tips of their noses meet, and Kala tilts her face so that they slide against each other. They’re out of focus, eye to eye, and the gravity between them is nearly too much.

“Turn around,” he whispers, more to keep from kissing her than anything else.

She exhales shakily and complies, moving slowly.

She pulls her hair over one shoulder once her back is to him, and he knows she’s biting her lip shyly despite the fact that he can’t see her.

Gently, softly, like she’s the most delicate thing in the world, Wolfgang trails the backs of his knuckles down from the nape of her neck, between her shoulderblades and over her spine to the top of her blouse. She feels his breath on her skin a moment before he kisses the exposed side of her neck. His fingers begin undoing the fastenings slowly, one by one, each accompanied by a peck of his lips, moving closer and closer to where his fingers meet the garment.

She isn’t wearing anything underneath, the blouse having provided any structural support required, and once all the fastenings are undone Wolfgang leans in a bit further and kisses the newly exposed stretch of skin that had been covered by the embroidered fabric. His hands smoothly ease the garment down her arms and off, leaving goose-bumps in their trail.

He slides his fingers down to the top of her skirt and unfastens it as well, letting it drop to the floor with a satisfying _whoosh_.

Kala takes a steadying breath before she steps delicately out of the pool of fabric that forms at her feet and turns around slowly, deliberately, to face Wolfgang.

She’s left standing in nothing but dainty, cream-colored underwear, and he can feel her instinctive, knee-jerk urge to cross her arms, to cover herself, but he can also feel her refusal to do just that, standing with her arms clasped behind her back. He knows that she _wants_ him to look at her, to _see_ her, so he does.

He lets his eyes wander for a moment, taking her in, all long legs and soft waves. His eyes can’t seem to stay away from her face for long however, and soon enough he’s framing the sides of her head with his hands and roaming her face with his gaze, eyes to cheeks to nose to lips to eyes.

He gently brushes away a strand of hair that’s fallen across her eyes, and he wants to tell her, wants her to _know_ how at her mercy he is, how alone he was before her and that he owes her so _fucking_ much, but he can’t find the words, because there can’t possibly be words big enough for such a task, so he leans in, meets her lips with his lips, and hopes to God it’s enough.

* * *

Wolfgang tips his head slightly, and the slide of their lips slowly but steadily turns deeper, faster, more heated, and Kala knows they’re wading into deeper territory than she’s ever been. A hum of excitement, of nervousness, of elation, buzzes low in her abdomen as Wolfgang’s tongue brushes the seam of her lips, a silent request. Her lips open a bit more, and his tongue gracefully slips in, slowly tracing the inside of her lower lip. A breathy sigh escapes her.

Kala lifts one hand to his cheek and he leans into the touch, moaning softly into her lips. Her other hand is threading through the golden strands of his hair, marveling at the sensation.

Wolfgang’s own hands have started a path of their own, starting high on the sides of her ribcage, and slowly, reverently, sliding down. Her skin feels sensitized, and that sensation of tactile feedback is at the forefront of her mind again, feeling his hands on her, but also feeling her own skin beneath his fingertips.

The kiss has turned more intense and they’re both breathing heavily now, breathing into each other’s lungs whenever their lips break apart for an instant before readjusting and rejoining. His hands are at her hips now, but they don’t stop there, shifting further down and back to cup her behind, and she giggles into his mouth despite herself, feels him smile back.

His hands stay there for a few moments before sliding down a bit more, and before she knows it he’s hoisted her up by the thighs, wrapping them high around his waist. She gasps and giggles and wraps her arms behind his neck as he walks and pushes her back gently against the wall, a position that allows him to nestle his face into her chest.

She expects him to look up and resume kissing, but he doesn’t lift his face. She can feel him panting still, his muscled back heaving heavily.

“Wolfgang?” she asks after a moment, slightly out of breath, a hint of trepidation low in her stomach.

Finally, he lifts his gaze to meet hers with an intense look, cobalt blue eyes blazing.

She shifts, moving her hand to cup his cheek, eyes shifting between his.

“Is everything alright?”

He gives her lips a reassuring peck before bowing his head again, leaning his forehead between her breasts. She can feel her own thundering heartbeat on his skin.

“I am going to try...” he rasps against her skin before clearing his throat.

He seems to be gathering his thoughts, and Kala waits patiently for him to work out whatever it is he has to say.

Finally, he lifts his head again and meets her gaze once more, and he looks simultaneously fiercely determined and like he’s given up all his defenses, torn down all his walls, and all that’s left is the bits inside of him he guards so carefully. Kala finds she cannot look away. She finds she doesn’t want to.

His next words come out in a rush.

“Here, right now, it is just you and me, and I know you can just look inside me whenever you want and see everything anyway, but I am going to try, right now, to tell you everything." He licks his lips nervously, like he's afraid. "Because I don’t let everything go very often. I never do, actually,” he half-chuckles humorlessly. “But I am going to try for you. Because I want you to know.” He rests his forehead against her again, kisses her sternum gently. “Only you.”

Kala lets out a shaky breath. “Yes. Alright, yes.”

“Because you are everything to me,” he starts, between nips and kisses up her chest and into her neck. “I am completely yours.” He presses open-mouthed kisses up the side of her neck and Kala can feel her heart clench.

“I have never had anyone like you in my life. I didn’t know someone like you existed. I thought life was being alone, and learning how to survive with that loneliness.” His voice starts to waver, but he soldiers on, nips at her earlobe and massages her thighs where he's holding them up. “I didn’t think there would ever be someone I didn’t want to be a monster for.” His voice breaks slightly at the end there, and he heaves a breath in, eyes clenched shut, and takes a moment to steady himself. Kala feels like her heart is soaring and breaking and turning into something bigger than itself, and she can feel the tears she knows Wolfgang would be shedding if his life had been different.

“I’m so thankful for you. I’m so grateful for our connection or our miracle or however you want to put it. I do not know what would be of me if it wasn’t for it.”

Suddenly Kala can’t take it anymore, and she pulls him into a hard, desperate, bruising kiss, because she knows how momentous it is that he’s saying these things, knows how hard it is for him to say them. She can see everything in his life that ever made him believe he couldn’t, and she loves him for doing it anyway, loves him so much she can’t breathe, loves him so much it _hurts_.

They’re moving off the wall now, and she knows without seeing that they’re heading for the bed. He bends and gently places her on it, nudges her up the bed and follows close behind, kneeling between her legs.

Finally, he breaks the kiss and straightens a bit, panting once more.

He puts his hands on her hips, hooking the tips of his fingers into her underwear.

“May I?”

Kala looks straight into his eyes, looks at this man who she loves, who she needs more than water and air and life itself, and nods.

She can feel everything slow down. Wolfgang’s movements are deliberate, gentle, soft against her skin, gaze unwavering on hers as he slowly slides her underwear down her legs and off.

She can feel her heartbeat thundering under her ribs, his as well, beating out a symphony of electric impulses into the heavy air around them.

Without taking his eyes off hers, Wolfgang gently lifts her leg and kisses her foot, just under the arch. It tickles a bit, but before Kala can squirm he’s kissing her ankle, her calf, her knee. She finds herself completely captured by his gaze as he slowly leans down, giving her time to pull away, before he kisses her inner thigh.

Her breath is heavy now, but still slow, long and deep breaths making her chest rise and fall as she closes her eyes and lets her head fall back.

He kisses her inner thigh again, slightly higher up now, and she can feel her muscles flutter just where they meet his lips. He pauses.

“Kala?” he asks with a tentative note in his now raspy voice, but she can’t bring herself to look at him just yet.

“Darling?”

Kala blushes and then giggles softly, because she is _married_ and _naked_ and her _husband_ is laying on his stomach between her spread legs intending to do unspeakable things to her for the first time, and of all the things she could be blushing for, she’s blushing because of the _endearment_ he chose to call her, and it’s ridiculous.

She breathes, in and out, in and out, before lifting her head to meet his eyes.

There’s a small smirk on his lips, the same one she can feel on her own, and he lifts his eyebrows in a silent request for permission. She maintains eye contact for a moment longer before closing her eyes and nodding, falling back to the pillows once more.

* * *

Wolfgang slides his arms under and past Kala’s legs to grip the sides of her hips from underneath. He inches closer to her and presses a kiss against her, far enough away to not offer immediate relief, close enough to tantalize. He rests his forehead on her front, can feel a tickle of neatly trimmed hair brushing against him.

It sure as hell isn’t _his_ first time, but it is hers, and he wants to make this good for her. None of his past partners were ever even a fraction of what this woman is to him, but right now, he can’t help but be thankful for all the past practice he’s had.

Gently, he eases down and begins to tease her with the tip of his tongue. Her soft gasp turns into a moan and she arches her back a bit, squirming against his hold on her hips. He jumps a bit too at that first contact, having momentarily forgotten that he is no longer just him, that he is _them_ , that he can feel everything she can feel. It’s an oddly unsteadying sensation at first, that feel of a tongue against a body part he doesn’t even _have_ , but he finds he can’t possibly complain.

He slowly laps at her, alternating between long, slow strokes and quick short flicks. He makes direct contact with her clit for the first time and her hands fly to his head, not pushing or pulling, just holding, carding through his hair as she pants. His erection aches at the lack of attention and Kala moans and he’s never been so hard in his _fucking life_.

“Wolfgang... Wolfgang, oh Go- _oh_.” She exhales shakily when he slowly slides a finger into her wet heat and she arches again. He explores her for a bit, shifting in and out of her for a while before starting to stimulate that part on the top wall he knows will feel amazing, and he feels one of her hands leave the back of his head.

He looks up and sees her, eyes closed and hand covering her mouth.

“No no, darling, I want to hear you.” He pulls his free hand from under her and eases her arm down from her face.

He dives back in with a more punishing rhythm, lapping enthusiastically while easing a second finger in and stroking that part of her that makes her writhe on the bedsheets with every pass of his fingertips.

Her hands turn stiff and strong in his hair, alternating grinding him into her and easing him away, and Wolfgang can physically feel the edge of _too much, not enough_ that she’s skirting on. He doesn’t take his eyes off her face, not wanting to miss a moment. A few more vigorous licks, another firm stroke of his fingers inside her, and Kala’s eyes flash open, a small, gentle, “ _Oh_ ,” escaping from between her reddened lips, and she comes.

Her orgasm rocks through them both, though Wolfgang manages not to come, just barely. Kala whines and flings her head back, neck taut as her entire body trembles and revels in the sensation. Her skin is hyper-sensitized, and Wolfgang’s skin on hers, the sheets beneath her, his hair beneath one hand all feel fucking _fantastic_.

Before she fully comes down, she grabs Wolfgang and pulls him up to a bruising kiss, sliding her tongue past his lips immediately, both of them panting heavily.

“Wolfgang,” she whispers between kisses. “Oh God, oh _God_ , Wolfgang.”

He’s not sure which of them starts laughing first, but soon enough they’re more giggling against each other’s lips than actually kissing.

“Good?” he asked as their chuckles died down.

She simply gives him a look and shoves his shoulder playfully. “You know it was, you demon,” which just sends them spiraling into another fit of kissing laughter.

Wolfgang’s erection won’t be ignored for long, however, and he really is painfully hard now. They both notice at the same time, and their kissing turns heated again. He goes to ease her onto her back once more, but she hums against his lips and pulls away.

“Can we try something different now?” she asks, slightly shy. He nods, and she lightly pushes and pulls at him until he’s the one on his back. She puts her hands on the waistband of his boxers and looks at him questioningly. He nods again and she carefully slides them off. She tosses them to the floor and shifts so that she’s straddling his upper thighs, his red, full erection in front of her, leaking against his stomach. He looks at her above him, head tipped to one side and hair over one shoulder, the blush from her orgasm still lingering on her cheeks and chest, luminous with a thin sheen of sweat, and he loves her so much he can’t _breathe_.

His eyes bore into hers, and he absentmindedly strokes the tops of her thighs, eventually reaching her hips and settling there.

“Ready?” she asks.

He feels the corner of his lips quirk up. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you?”

She returns the smile and leans forward, putting her weight on a hand next to his head and kissing him. “Perhaps. But I already know I’m sure. All I need to know is that you are.”

She pulls away and he takes a moment to gather himself before opening his eyes and meeting hers. He grabs one of her hands and pulls it towards him, kissing the palm without breaking eye contact.

“More than anything.”

* * *

Her left hand stays on Wolfgang’s cheek while her right inches toward the leaking cock in front of her. She gently wraps her fingers around it and _feels_ it, both the heat of it in her hand and the intense flash of sensation as if it were part of her, which she supposes in a way it is.

She’s not a stranger to male anatomy, if only in theory rather than practice - one does not become a pharmaceutical chemist without becoming thoroughly knowledgeable in the human body - but she’s still surprised to find it’s hot to the touch, fascinated by the velvet-over-steel of it as she strokes the shaft.

She can feel Wolfgang’s strain to stay on just this side of an orgasm, and knows he won’t hold out much longer if she continues the slow rhythmic motion of her wrist, so she shifts up and positions herself.

“Kala, Kala, wait,” says Wolfgang suddenly, and she looks to find his expression has turned serious. A flash of cold rushes through her, afraid she’s done something wrong.

“Wh- what is it? Did I-”

His eyes widen. “No! No, it’s just...” He takes a deep breath, his jaw clenching. “You tell me, alright? If I hurt you, if you want to stop, if _anything_ , Kala...” His eyes hold hers intensely, fiercely, and she can’t look away. “You _tell_ me.”

She nods, slowly and then more vigorously. “Yes. I’ll tell you. Of course I’ll tell you, I promise.” She leans forward and presses her lips to his again while she positions herself once more. She straightens and takes a deep breath, looking into Wolfgang’s eyes. He nods to her once, she nods back, and begins to slide down.

She gasps after a few seconds when she feels the head fully seated inside her. It feels bigger than she expected, but not uncomfortably so. She knows, and knows that Wolfgang knows, that the idea that the first time is supposed to hurt is just a myth propagated by men who have no idea what to do with their penises and poor uninformed girls who don’t know any better. But neither of them is any of those things, and _thank God_.

She shifts down further, slowly but surely, letting herself adjust. She can feel Wolfgang forcing himself still, full of restless energy but unwilling to get ahead of himself. He fidgets, fingers at the skin of her hips and lower back, clenches and unclenches that gorgeous jaw of his in an effort to dispel some of the tension.

After a few moments, she’s fully seated on his lap, and by then they’re both breathing a bit more heavily.

Her eyes had fallen closed as she eased herself down, and she opens them again to look at Wolfgang. His jaw is clenched and he’s breathing heavily through his nose, but his eyes look soft and careful, pupils blown wide half in arousal and half in something like disbelief. Kala smiles and shifts her hips back and forth a bit, just to try, just to see, and he shuts his eyes, shoves his head back further into the bed as he groans breathily. Kala’s smirk grows as she repeats the movement, a bit faster now, and Wolfgang’s hands tighten on her hips at the same time the head of his cock inside her brushes against a particularly sensitive spot, making them both moan.

She leans forward slightly and places her hands on his chest, which is rising and falling with each deep, shaky breath he takes, feeling the brush of soft hair under her palms as she slides them down until she’s bracing herself on his ribcage. It seems Wolfgang’s resolve is starting to crumble, because he’s making the slightest thrusting motions, slow and shallow. Kala slowly begins moving in return, up and down, back and forth, until they establish a nice rhythm of give and take.

After a few minutes of this, they share a thought, whether one of them thinks it and passes it to the other or they both simply thought it at the same time, that there needs to be _more_ of this already. Kala takes the next upward motion of her hips, raises them until all he’s almost all the way out, and slams back down.

The room is filled by Wolfgang’s deep, strained groan and her own breathy, high-pitched mewl. They don’t have much time to take a breath before Kala’s raising herself back up again and down once more, then again, then again, and Wolfgang finally lets himself move properly and begins to pump his hips up into Kala’s.

It quickly becomes a fast, unrelenting rhythm, and Kala can feel sweat forming at her lower back, her chest, her hips under Wolfgang’s strong grip as he pulls her down to meet his thrusts. She shifts to straighten her back and the new angle makes them both groan.

They’re moving faster against each other, and Kala can hear her own heartbeat in her ears, can feel his under her palms. There’s a slow burn forming in the muscles of her thighs from the exertion, but her brain is getting the signals mixed up and it comes across as pleasure rather than pain. She knows her hands are clawing at the flesh beneath them, that her nails are digging and dragging and leaving red trails on Wolfgang’s chest, and she tries to loosen her fingers but finds that she can’t. She lets out a loud moan when he moves just so that his erection rubs at exactly the right spot at the exact moment the front of his hips grazes lightly against her clit.

Wolfgang seems to feel it too, because suddenly their current position isn’t enough and before she knows it, he’s sat up, his legs crossed and her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vice, bouncing slightly as he pistons in and out of her.

He worms one of his arms up from around her back, leaving a trail of sparks and warmth to push away the hair from her face and pull her into a deep, bruising kiss.

“God, Kala...” he whispers against her lips as she moans into his, breathing each other’s hot, damp air. “I love you so much.” The words make her inner muscles clench, and he groans into her neck, speeds up his thrusts even more. “I love you so much that I can’t believe you’re actually real.”

“Wol-Wolfie, oh _God_ ,” she moans, and he pushes her onto her back and snaps his hips into her, panting hard.

The new position ensures his hips grind into her clit on every thrust, sending sparks out into her limbs, and she can feel every muscle in her body fluttering and contracting, and before long her fingers tighten in his hair and and she cries out, back arched and taut.

Wolfgang thrusts forward once, twice, and finally, _finally_ , comes, groaning and whimpering and grinding himself into her as they both feel the combination of their orgasms, both their sounds of pleasure mingling in the air around them. The pleasure shoots through them both, filling them up completely until they can finally breathe, dizzy and lightheaded coming down from the high.

Wolfgang pulls out and collapses onto the bed next to her, both of them panting in unison. After a few moments, when their breathing begins to settle, he grabs her by the sides and pulls her suddenly on top of him, causing her to yelp and giggle as he starts kissing every bit of her he can - her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her neck.

When he settles back and their laughter dies down, she’s lying on top of him, an indescribable sort of look in her eyes that he never thought he’d be on the receiving end of. She lifts her hand to his face and he can just feel the cold metal of her new ring against his skin as she begins stroking the corner of his jaw, his cheekbone, the edge of his bottom lip.

He steps into her mind and knows she’s overcome, unable to quite put her emotions into words, so he lets her kiss him deeply, slowly, worshipfully; lets her hope it’s enough.

And it is.

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing explicit sex, so I'd love to hear what you thought about this! Leave me a comment below or come by my tumblr, our-connection-is-a-miracle. Thanks for reading!


End file.
